Systems for accomplishing business transactions electronically are becoming increasingly widespread, partly because of the advent of global computer networks such as the Internet, and partly because of the evolution and maturity of public key cryptography, which enhances the security of such commerce. The application of public key cryptography to electronic commerce has been heretofore envisioned in documents such as Recommendation X.509 of the International Telecommunications Union (ITU, formerly CCITT) (hereinafter "Standard X.509"), the Digital Signature Guidelines of the American Bar Association's Information Security Committee (December 1995 edition, hereinafter "ABA Guidelines"), and statutes and regulations such as the Utah Digital Signature Act, Utah Code Ann. title 46, chapter 3 (1996) (hereinafter "Utah Act").
The backdrop established in these and other documents addresses some problems but leaves many of them unsolved and unresolved.